


slow

by halsaens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsaens/pseuds/halsaens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is exactly where he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow

**Author's Note:**

> my microcosm plans did not go according to plan at all, so here's an indulgent little fic snippet to make up for it. thanks for reading, and if you're a participant, good luck for exordium!

Baekhyun's pants coming down from the high are interspersed with quiet, hoarse moans and the occasional whimper. He still squeezes around Joonmyun weakly, and his hands come up to smack Joonmyun's butt once, turning it into a heavy caress when Joonmyun makes to pull out.

"Just a little longer," he says.

Joonmyun noses at the underside of his jaw, pecks him at the corners of his mouth—his cheeks, nose, and forehead—before he kisses Baekhyun on the lips. Baekhyun deepens the kiss immediately with a pleased hum. Joonmyun wants to indulge him, now that he finally can, and he knows Baekhyun is basking in all the attention.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun says. He yawns, then closes his eyes. "Maybe I can convince you for another round."

"After three rounds? I think you overestimate both of us," Joonmyun says, fond. "Maybe I can convince _you_ to shower with me."

"I'm not convinced." Baekhyun whines when Joonmyun pulls out of him, but he doesn't protest too much this time. "I'm not moving unless it's to roll over and sleep." He makes a pathetic attempt at rolling over, giving up immediately.

"I'm taking you with me. I should have never let you convince me that unprotected sex was a good idea."

"You liked it, and we're both clean, anyway," Baekhyun says. "Also, you're doing all the work."

"Isn't that what I've been doing this whole time?" Baekhyun swats at him half-heartedly as Joonmyun carries him bridal-style to the bathroom.

"Only because you're a control freak."

Baekhyun leans heavily against him the whole shower, as Joonmyun tries his best to get him clean. Baekhyun isn't making it easy for him, and when Joonmyun's fingers trail down to where he's red and sore, Baekhyun groans, sounding almost pained.

"I was actually joking about going for another round," Baekhyun winces.

"I'm just cleaning you up," Joonmyun says.

"Cleaning up after yourself?" Baekhyun says. He smirks, waggling his eyebrows. "That's rare. I must be special."

"You are," Joonmyun tells him seriously. He presses a brief kiss to Baekhyun's neck, whose smirk melts into small smile. "You really are."

When they're laying in bed after, Baekhyun presses close to him, burying his face into the crook of Joonmyun's neck. "I'm really glad you're back," he whispers. "I got used to having you close."

Joonmyun hears the _I've missed you_ Baekhyun can't seem to be able to voice out, and he tightens his arms around Baekhyun. His heart beats are heavy, sending slow ripples across his body, tingles down his fingers. His heart feels full, with how he feels for Baekhyun, and the contentment of being exactly where he wants to be. Joonmyun looks down at Baekhyun, and he can't imagine being apart from him again. "I'm glad to be back, too."


End file.
